A9
center|650px Alice Nine Alice Nine es una banda musical de Visual kei procedente de Japón. Fue formada en 2004 y originalmente firmó un contrato con PS Company, una sub-división de Free-Will. A partir de 2007, la banda forma parte de PS Company y King Records en Japón, así como parte del sello alemán CLJ Records en Europa y han lanzado cuatro discos de larga duración, junto con varios EP, singles y DVD. Historia '2004-2005' right|182px El comienzo y los primeros trabajos. En agosto de 2004, luego de la separación de la banda Givuss. El vocalista, Shou, y el guitarrista Tora continuaron buscando miembros para formar una nueva banda. Saga, el ex-bajista de la banda Delta Ark, y Nao, ex-baterista de Fátima y RusH, buscaban también compañeros para una nueva banda. Así, eventualmente, los cuatro miembros se conocieron y formaron el grupo. Hiroto fue el último miembro en unirse después de que Shou, Tora, Saga, y Nao lo vieron tocar en una presentación con su banda de aquél momento, BAQUEPIA. Shou explica que el "Alice" en el nombre de la banda era algo que ellos creían, sonaba "muy visual kei", mientras que el "Nine" es escrito en kanji y representaba sus orígenes como una banda japonesa. Su primer concierto fue efectuado en el Ikebukuro Cyber el 11 de mayo de 2004, poco después de completar su formación, y tiempo después lanzaron su primer single, Namae wa, Mada Nai el 5 Julio de ese año. Pronto hicieron un Tour junto a los compañeros de la banda de PS Company: BIS. En noviembre, su primer EP, Gion Shouja no Kane ga Naru, fue lanzado, y más tarde en ese mes, hicieron una gira por todo Japón con la banda Karen de Under Code Production.En el 2005, el ritmo de lanzamientos en CD aumentó; la banda lanzó los singles "Gin no Tsuki Kuroi Hoshi," "Yami ni Chiru Sakura," y "Yuri wa Aoku Saite" en tres meses consecutivos. Estos sencillos fueron finalmente compilados en su primer gran EP, Kasou Musou Shi, a través de un acuerdo conjunto con PS Company y King Records. Alice Nine también se fue de gira con varias bandas durante todo el año, incluyendo a Ayabie, Kra, and Kagrra. Tras estos acontecimientos, la banda tuvo su primera gira en solitario, Alice in Wonder Tour, en agosto de ese año. '2006: Zekkeishoku' right|186px Apenas iniciar el año, Alice Nine lanzó varios maxi singles, incluyendo "Kowloon -Nine Heads Rodeo Show-," "Fantasy", y el lanzamiento del double A-side, "Akatsuki/Ikuoku no Chandelier." Las canciones "Akatsuki" e "Ikuoku no Chandelier" fueron usadas como Opening y Ending Themes en la segunda temporada de la serie de anime Meine Liebe. Con la excepción de estas dos canciones, los singles se han añadido en el grupo del primer álbum de larga duración, Zekkeishoku, que debutó en las listas diarias de Oricon en la posición #4. El grupo terminó el tour Kacho Fugetsu Vol. 1 en apoyo del álbum. La banda continuó con una serie de giras en solitario el resto del año, como el Tour Kimi no Hitomi ni Utsuru wa Zekkeishoku en mayo y el your Hello, New Super View en el otoño. Este último terminó con un concierto en Shibuya Kokaido el 6 de octubre; imágenes del evento fueron posteriormente lanzadas el mes de Enero siguiente en el live DVD Hello, Dear Numbers. Cercano al lanzamiento del primer DVD single de la banda, "Number Six". Dirigido por el guitarrista Tora, el DVD combinó el video musical con una pequeña película. '2007: Alpha' right|178px Un punto de inflexión para la banda se produjo cuando el Single "Jewels" fue lanzado en marzo. El single permitió a la banda obtener su primera aparición en portada de revista en el volumen 171 de Shoxx Magazine. El 28 de abril la banda lanzó 'Dive into the Sun', un libro de fotos que viene con la canción "Gekkou Yoku", que se traduce a "Baño de Luna", el cuál no está incluido en ninguno de los lanzamientos de Alice Nine, aunque el video para la canción fue incluido en Alice in Pictures II. Otro punto destacado fue la primera presentación de Alice Nine fuera de Japón en el festival de JRock Revolution en Los Angeles, California el 25 de mayo del 2007 donde se unieron a otras bandas japonesas y fueron la función de cierre del día viernes esa misma semana.El lanzamiento del single de "White Prayer" en junio marcó otro punto prominente para el desarrollo de la banda; el vocalista Shou explicó en una entrevista con Shoxx Magazine que la canción definió el estilo que la banda posee y espera mantener en el futuro. El proceso de creación de la canción también se produjo de forma más natural que de costumbre, ya que las canciones se habían hecho a través de "ensayo y error" hasta ese entonces. Más tarde ese año, el 24 de octubre, el sencillo del grupo "Tsubasa" fue lanzado y llegó al puesto número seis en las listas de Oricon, convirtiéndolo en uno de sus sencillos de más éxito hasta la fecha y ofreciéndole a la banda una aparición especial en el Show de variedades de la Televisión de Fuji Hey! Hey! Hey! Music Champ por primera vez. El 28 de noviembre fue lanzado su segundo álbum de larga duración, Alpha. El título del álbum se originó como un medio para describir el regreso de la banda a sus raíces y empezar de nuevo. La primera letra en mayúsculas del alfabeto griego, Α, fue elegida para simbolizar ésta idea. Aparte de los singles que deberán compilarse en el álbum, la grabación de las canciones comenzó en septiembre y duró aproximadamente un mes. El álbum alcanzó la novena posición en las listas semanales de Oricon, vendiendo más de 17.000 copias en su primera semana. '2008: Vandalize' right|164px Alice Nine comenzó el año con una nueva gira, alice nine. 2008 standing tour "A to U". Sin embargo, las complicaciones surgieron cuando el guitarrista Tora fue diagnosticado con una Hernia discal, que había empeorado con el tiempo hasta el punto del entumecimiento en todo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Finalmente se buscó ayuda médica. Por lo que la gira tuvo que ser pospuesta hasta que Tora se recuperara completamente para que así la banda pudiera reanudar las actividades en Tokio.La banda lanzó un nuevo single, titulado "Mirror Ball" el 26 de marzo de 2008. El título de la canción del sencillo fue utilizado en el live-action de la adaptación cinematográfica del manga Aquarian Age. Haciendo una aparición especial en la película junto con el vocalista de la banda SuG, Takeru. Dos recopilaciones de los videos musicales de la banda, "Alice in Pictures I" y "Alice in Pictures II", fueron lanzados el 2 de julio de 2008. Los DVD contienen aproximadamente ocho videos musicales en orden cronológico de su lanzamiento original, en "Alice in Pictures I" se incluyen los vídeos lanzados desde "Gin no Tsuki Kuroi Hoshi" hasta "Number Six". Mientras que "Alice in Pictures II" contiene los videos desde "Jewels" hasta "Eraser -Memoire d'une fleur-", también incluye el video musical de "Gekkou yoku", incluida originalmente en "Dive into the Sun". El 6 de agosto, la banda lanzó su nuevo sencillo, "Rainbows." El sencillo alcanzó el puesto número #3 en las listas diarias de Oricon en los principales rankings de Japón.17 La banda también comenzó su gira llamada "Discotheque play like 'A' Rainbows", el Tour duró todo un mes, imágenes del concierto final y fragmentos de otros conciertos de la gira fueron lanzados en su live DVD llamado Discotheque play like "A" Rainbows -enter&exit-, salido a la venta el 29 de octubre de 2008.El 10 de diciembre de 2008, lanzaron el single "Cross Game", la primera pista del sencillo fue utilizado como el tema final (Ending) de la temporada 2 del anime Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D'S, y fue lanzado en dos versiones. El 19 de diciembre de 2008, el final del tour "Crossing the Supernova" tomó lugar en NHK Hall.El vocalista Shou luego anunció en una entrada de su blog que la banda se encontraba en sesiones de grabación para un tercer álbum llamado Vandalize, el cuál fue lanzado el día 14 de enero de 2009.21 22 "Cross Game", "Mirror Ball" y "Rainbows" fueron los sencillos incluidos en el álbum, con un total de 11 pistas. El título del álbum viene del tema de "la destrucción de la cultura." '2009: Quinto Aniversario' right|162px Semanas después del lanzamiento de Vandalize, el grupo empezó su gira Untitled Vandal(ism), la primera mitad del tour se llevó acabo desde febrero a abril, y su segunda parte durante el mes de julio. El final del tour, Graced the Beautiful Day, fue el 23 de agosto de 2009 en el Tokyo International Forum Hall. Imágenes del final, así como una presentación de estudio fueron lanzados en un live DVD llamado "Untitled Vandal(ism) Finale 'Graced the Beautiful Day'" el 11 de noviembre del mismo año.El 2 de junio del 2009, una entrada de blog por el vocalista Shou anunció el cambio del nombre del grupo de "アリス九號." ó "alice nine." a "Alice Nine". De ésta forma los medios de comunicación podrían referirse a ellos más fácilmente. La transcripción Japonesa no podía ser leída como el nombre propio de la banda sin tener que hacer uso de furigana u otras formas alternativas de texto. La entrada de blog también anunció un nuevo trabajo para el quinto aniversario de la banda un nuevo single y un nuevo libro, usando su nueva transcripción al inglés en su lanzamiento.El decimoquinto maxi-single de Alice Nine, "Hana," fue lanzado el 5 de agosto de 2009 junto con el nuevo video musical perteneciente a la segunda canción sel Single, 'SLEEPWALKER'. Shou describe el tema titular como una canción "bailable, con una sensación dulce y oriental".El libro "Piece of 5ive Elements 'The Book' ~Alice Nine 5th~" fue lanzado el día 24 de agosto de 2009. Contiene entrevistas, informes sobre las actividades de conciertos de la banda durante el 2009, fotografía, y más.El 16 de diciembre, dieron su último concierto del año. Durante el evento que duró tres horas, tocaron una variedad de canciones de toda su carrera. La canción de apertura fue un cover de la canción de Los Beatles, All You Need Is Love. '2010 y 2011' right|186px El 24 de marzo de 2010 lanzaron su álbum compilatorio Alice Nine Complete Collection 2006-2009 que contiene canciones de cada sencillo lanzado desde el 2006. Así mismo terminaron su primer tour del año Kikagaku no Kotowari (幾何学ノ理) 26 en abril.El tour Flash Light from the past empezó el 5 de julio de 2010,27 28 y concluyó con una presentación en el Nippon Budokan el 6 de enero de este año. El concierto final llevó el nombre de Tokyo Galaxy y fue retransmitido por televisión.El 25 de agosto fue lanzado el sencillo "Senkou" (閃光) con 4 canciones nuevas y un video musical, se incluyeron también grabaciones en vivo del tour actual.29 30 El décimo sexto sencillo del grupo "Stargazer:", fue lanzado el 10 de noviembre de 2010.31El 9 de febrero lanzaron su cuarto álbum luego de dos años del lanzamiento de VANDALIZE con el título GEMINI32. El 8 de Junio publicaron su sencillo décimo séptimo, bajo el nombre de "Blue Flame", que contiene las canciones "Blue Flame", "Zankyou Whiteout" y "G3" en la edición sencilla, así como el PV original de Blue Flame y el Making Of del mismo en la edición especial A, y una nueva versión de "Blue Flame" en la edición especial B, ambas sin la canción "G3".El 18 de junio se presentan en el V-Love☆Live vol.1, un evento realizado en el STUDIO COAST en Tokyo que fue transmitido por Internet a traves de la pagina Visualand.tv y el canal oficial de WorldNet.tv en youtube, tras peticiones de los fans debido a que se habían vendido todas las entradas.33 El evento reunió a varios exponentes del Visual kei, tales como Versailles, Ayabie, Matenrou Opera y Jui, ex vocalista de Vidoll, entre otros.34 35 33 36En Agosto este año, la banda participo en el concierto que realiza anualmente la PS Commpany, en donde toco junto a otras bandas reconocidas de esta compañia. El evento tuvo el nombre de " Peace & Smile Carnival 2011 SHIBUYA 7DAYS".El 7 de Septiembre, Alice Nine lanza un nuevo single, titulado "Heart of Cold", el cual contiene las canciones "Heart of Cold", "Ray" y una nueva version de "Haikara Naru Rinbukyoku". así como su PV Original "Heart Of Cold" y la versión Multi Angle de este. Y el 9 de Septiembre realizaron un concierto titulado "7th THEATER", el cual fue en conmemoración a los 7 años de trayectoria de la banda.En Noviembre y Diciembre, realizaron dos conciertos paralelamente, nominados "BLACK PERIOD Ⅰ" y "WHITE PERIOD Ⅲ", los cules comenzaron el 29 y 30 de noviembre respectivamente, dando por finalizado el 25 de diciembre. La particularidad de estos conciertos, fue el hecho de que en uno ("BLACK PERIOD Ⅰ"), los miembros se caracterizaron por el uso de ropa negra, tal y como dice su nombre. Mientras que en el "WHITE PERIOD Ⅲ" usaron ropa totalmente blanca. Finalmente Alice Nine, anuncia un nuevo single a lanzar, el cual se titula "Niji No Yuki", el cual fue lanzado el 21 de diciembre. La peculiar de este single es el hecho de que este es el primer single que contiene temas tipo baladas. Ademas de que el hecho de que su tema principal "Niji no Yuki" fue compuesto completamente (letra y melodía) por el vocalista de la banda, Shou. El single cuenta aparte de su tema principal, con las canciones "Nemesis" y "Yami ni Chiru Sakura" en una nueva versión. Con este lanzamiento Alice Nine temina un año lleno de lanzamientos. '2012: 9' right|182px Recién comenzando el año, Alice Nine realiza su primer concierto del 2012, el cual tuvo fecha el 15 de Enero, y fue realizado en el templo Akagi, en Kagurazaka. En este concierto tocaron temas como "Blue Flame", "Tsubasa" y "Rainbows", ademas de su mas reciente tema "Niji No Yuki".Ademas de que la banda anuncio el lanzamiento de su 5to albun, titulado "9", el cual tiene fecha de lanzamiento para el 22 de febrero. El cual tiene entre sus temas principales de los tres Singles lanzados el año anterior, "Blue Flame", "Heart of Cold" y "Niji no Yuki". Ademas de tener como tema principal, la canción "Subete e", cuyo PV ya fue mostrado. La edición limitada de albun, contara con un DVD el cual contiene el PV original de "Subete e", ademas de la versión Multi-angulo y el Making of de este.Con el lanzamiento de este nuevo Albun, Alice Nine comenzara con una gira promocional, la cual hasta ahorra esta dividida en 2 partes. La primera bajo el nombre de "Court of "9" #1" el 7 de Marzo con un concierto solo para el Fans Club y terminara el 11 de Abril. Mientras que la segunda parta, esta bajo el nombre de "Court of "9" #2", y tiene fecha desde el 15 de Agosto, hasta el 24 de este mismo mes.En Enero de 2012, Shou anuncio en su Blog, un gran cambio dentro de la banda. Nao dejaba su puesto como líder de la banda, aunque mantiene su lugar como baterista,y cediéndole este lugar al vocalista. Explicaron que había sido una decicion tomada por los cinco miembros, y que tenían la intención de volver a sus inicios, cosa que lograrían con Shou como líder. 'Se cambian de Sello' Alice Nine ha cambiado las etiquetas, la transferencia de Tokuma Comunicaciones Japón NAYUTAWAVE RECORDS . El anuncio se realizó durante la primera noche de la gira de la banda "Alice Nine Live Tour 2012 Corte de 9" # 2 ". Además de las etiquetas de conmutación, Alice Nine aficionados informados de que sean titulares de una cuenta atrás rendimiento especial en vivo el 31 de diciembre en el estadio Yoyogi Gymnasium Nacional Segundo para llevar en el nuevo año. "Queremos disfrutar de una vista aún mejor con todos nuestros fans", dijo el vocalista Shou a la multitud. Las entradas para la cuenta regresiva en vivo saldrá a la venta 27 de octubre. Integrantes * 将 (Shou) - Voz → lost age → ギブス → Alice Nine * ヒロト (Hiroto) - Guitarra → BAQUEPIA → Alice Nine → Alice Nine, カラス * 虎 Tora - Guitarra → カラス → アラクネ (miembro de soporte) → ギブス → Alice Nine, THE 東京 HIGH BLACK * 沙我 (Saga) - Bajo eléctrico → Vall'na racill → Visage → Delta Ark → Alice Nine, THE 東京 HIGH BLACK * Nao - Batería → Fatima → RusH → Alice Nine Discografia Best-Album Alice Nine Complete Collection II 2010-2012.jpg|Alice Nine Complete Collection II 2010～2012 31.08.2013 Albums 1. .jpg|Gion Shouja no Kane ga Naru (17.11.2004) 2. .jpg|ALICE IN WONDEЯLAND (27.07.2005) 3. .jpg|Kasou Musou Shi (華想夢想紙) (23.11.2005) 4. .jpg|Zekkeishoku (絶景色) (26.04.2006) 5. .jpg|Alpha (28.11.2007) 6. .jpg|VANDALIZE (14.01.2009) 7. .jpg|GEMINI (09.02.2011) 8. .jpg|9 (22.02.2012) *Supernova (19.03.2014) Singles NamaeWaMadaNai.jpg|Namae wa, Mada Nai 11.08.2004 Gin no tsuki, kuroi hoshi Delkmiroph.jpg| Gin no Tsuki Kuroi Hoshi 30.03.2005 ShiningLimitada.jpg|Shining 26.02.2014 *2005.04.27Yami ni chiru sakura (闇ニ散ル桜) *2005.05.25 Yuri wa Aoku Saite (百合は蒼く咲いて) *2006.01.25 Kowloon Nine Heads Rodeo Show (九龍) *2006.02.22 FANTASY *2006.02.22 Akatsuki (暁/幾億のシャンデリア) *2006.10.04 Blue Planet *2006.10.04 Number Six *2007.03.21 Jewels *2007.06.06 WHITE PRAYER *2007.10.24 Tsubasa *2008.03.26 Mirror Ball *2008.08.06 Rainbows *2008.12.10 Cross Game *2009.08.05 Hana (華【hæ･nə】) *2010.08.25 Senkou (閃光) *2010.11.10 Stargazer: *2011.06.08 BLUE FLAME *2011.09.07 Heart of Gold *2011.12.21 Niji no Yuki （虹の雪） *2013.03.00 Daybreak *2013.04.17 SHADOWPLAY *2013.05.29 Shooting Star DVD *2006.01.12 Alice in Wonderfilm *2006.xx.xx Peace & Smile Carnival Tour 2005 (～皆そろって笑顔でファッキュー～) *2006.10.04 Number Six *2007.01.24 Hello, Dear Numbers *2007.07.10 Kachoufuugetsu Vol.2 (花鳥風月 Vol.2) *2007.07.11 Royal Straight Flash *2007.09.03 Royal Straight Kingdom *2008.07.02 Alice in Pictures I *2008.07.02 Alice in Pictures II *2008.10.29 Discotheque play like "A" Rainbows -enter&exit- *2009.04.15 Peace & Smile Carnival Tour 2009 at Nippon Budokan (PS Company 10周年記念公演) *2009.11.11 UNTITLED VANDAL(ism)#Finale 「Graced The Beautiful Day」 DVD *2012.06.06 alice in pictures III Digital Single *Exist (04.12.2013) *Kaisenzenya (04.12.2013) Bibliografía *2007.04.28 "Dive into the Sun" (photo book) *2007.12.25 "Shiny Summer X'mas 2007" (photo book) *2008.02.29 "Alpha" (band score and tablature) *2008.03.27 "Zekkeishoku" (band score and tablature) *2008.09.13 "alice nine. first piano collection" (piano solo tablature) *2009.08.24 "Piece of 5ive Elements 'The Book' ~Alice Nine 5th~" Curiosidades *En la mas reciente gira de Alice Nine han publicado que cambiaran de disquera y se cambiaran a Universal Music Enlaces *Facebook Oficial Galería 423564 337638726273572 249211161782996 859275 1382963917 n.jpg 004ps51c.jpg 20062.jpg 33916_157714357584508_151014064921204_346014_3604837_n.jpg 36256_181981835157760_151014064921204_518898_7075878_n.jpg 44174_157714027584541_151014064921204_346004_3862021_n.jpg 162720_181982668491010_151014064921204_518932_1668079_n.jpg 423844_373648722653288_100000244909334_1406752_429203991_n.jpg AliceNine000.jpg Alice nine2.jpg 598496 373475136042887 1668752081 n.jpg Alice Nine en.2013.PNG|Enero 2013 20309099_l.jpg AliceNine07.jpg alicenine50bu0.jpg alice-nine-white-prayer21.jpg Alice Nine mar.2013.png|Marzo 2013 Yami ni Chiru Sakura 3.jpg Alice Nine mayo.2013.png|Mayo 2013 Alice Nine nov2013.png|Noviembre 2013 AliceNineEne2014.jpg|Enero 2014 Videografia thumb|300px|left|Gradation (noviembre del 2004)thumb|300px|right|Gin No Tsuki Kuroi Hoshi (Marzo del 2005) thumb|300px|left|Yami ni Chiru Sakura (Abril del 2005)thumb|right|300px|Yuri ha aoku saite (Julio del 2005) thumb|300px|left|Kowloon - Nine Heads Rodeo Show (Enero del 2006) thumb|right|300px| Akatsuki (Febrero del 2006)thumb|300px|left| Fantasy (Febrero del 2006)thumb|300px|right|BLUE PLANET (Octubre del 2006)thumb|300px|left| Number Sixthumb|300px|right|Jewels (Marzo del 2007)thumb|300px|left|White Prayer (Junio del 2007)thumb|300px|right|Tsubasa (Octubre del 2007)thumb|300px|left|Mirror Ball (Marzo del 2008)thumb|300px|right|RAINBOWS (Agosto del 2008)thumb|left|300px|Cross Game (Diciembre del 2008)thumb|300px|right|Hana (Agosto del 2009)thumb|300px|left|Senkou 閃光 (Agosto del 2010)thumb|300px|right|Stargazer: (Noviembre del 2010)thumb|300px|left|BLUE FLAME (Junio del 2011)thumb|right|300px|Heart of Gold (Junio del 2011) thumb|300px|left|Niji no Yuki (Diciembre del 2011)thumb|300px|right|Alice Nine - Subete (Febrero de 2012) thumb|left|300 px|Daybreak (Marzo 2013) thumb|right|300 px|SHADOWPLAY (Marzo 2013) thumb|right|300 px|SHINING (Enero 2014) thumb|left|300px|Shooting Star (Mayo del 2013) Categoría:Major Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2004 Categoría:PS Company Categoría:CLJ Company